Hush
by Hadana
Summary: "Combien avaient assisté à la scène ? Combien avaient vu cette terrifiante et élégante nuée s'élever à l'horizon alors que l'aube de l'Apocalypse naissait sur la ville ? Combien alors avaient compris, en voyant cet énorme champignon cotonneux jaillir des flots, qu'ils étaient loin d'être sauvés ?" Post-TDKR


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien de l'univers ni des personnages, tous empruntés à Bob Kane et réinterprétés par Christopher Nolan dans la trilogie _The Dark Knight_.

/

/

/

**It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done;**

** It is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.**

Jamais le crépuscule n'avait été si flamboyant. Les gyrophares déchiraient le noir tombant de leurs halos rouges et bleus, les projecteurs trouaient le voile sombre des nuages encore gonflés de neige ; le ciel n'était plus qu'un brasier ardent, zébré de couleurs vives, ponctué de flocons pareils à des milliers d'étincelles, où les balises flottantes côtoyaient les veilleuses blanches piquées aux ailes des avions de chasse qui lacéraient la nuit grandissante dans un vacarme assourdissant. Après des mois de léthargie Gotham ressuscitait dans un magistral feu d'artifice, portée par la joie, l'espoir et le soulagement entremêlés, peinant encore à croire à sa chance. Combien avaient assisté à la scène ? Combien avaient vu cette terrifiante et élégante nuée s'élever à l'horizon alors que l'aube de l'Apocalypse naissait sur la ville ? Combien alors avaient compris, en voyant cet énorme champignon cotonneux jaillir des flots, qu'ils étaient loin d'être sauvés ?

La bombe avait explosé au large ; ils avaient échappé de peu au cataclysme que Bane leur avait promis. Mais les choses étaient-elles rentrées dans l'ordre pour autant ? Tandis qu'il observait la cohue du dehors, perché à la fenêtre de son office, goûtant à la rumeur ténue de la victoire, il prit l'entière mesure de sa solitude face à l'enthousiasme collectif. On s'était appliqué à rétablir les communications, les brises-glace avaient fendu la croûte de la rivière pour débarquer les premières cargaisons de vivres et les hôpitaux des alentours fonctionnaient à plein régime afin d'accueillir les nombreux malades que cet interminable siège avait privés de soin : la vie reprenait son cours, chaotique, frileux, mais résolu. Bien sûr la peur planait toujours sur la cité, on murmurait que Bane avait survécu aux derniers tirs, on pariait sur la mort du Batman au terme de son héroïque sacrifice, mais le bonheur de savoir ces heures sombres révolues primait sur la prudence. Trop heureux de reprendre contact avec le continent, trop émerveillés à l'idée de profiter d'un repas chaud, les citoyens de Gotham se contentaient pour la plupart de savourer la douceur de l'instant.

Mais lui... Lui ne pouvait s'octroyer ce luxe. Bientôt les irradiés afflueraient dans son service, venant compléter le tableau des victimes de la famine et du froid auxquels beaucoup avaient succombé alors que les médecins, comme les policiers, comme tous les innocents de ces quartiers, étaient restés cloîtrés chez eux afin d'éviter une malheureuse rencontre avec les mercenaires de Bane dont les chars arpentaient les rues dans le crissement des chenilles sur la pierre et le béton broyés. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures et son emploi du temps ne prévoyait aucun créneau suffisant pour une sieste avant le surlendemain. Pourtant ça n'était ni la perspective de se tuer à la tâche en tentant de panser les blessures infligées par Bane, ni même celle d'avoir perdu leur ange-gardien dans la bataille qui l'inquiétait : tout cela n'aurait eu aucune importance si par ailleurs la paix avait été solide. Vraie. Indéfectible.

Or personne n'avait retrouvé le corps de Bane. Il était probable que l'effervescence générale complique simplement les recherches, probable que ses hommes aient entraîné son cadavre à l'écart dans le but justement d'insuffler ce doute insidieux dans l'esprit des plus sceptiques. Mais il était tout aussi probable qu'il ne soit pas mort, et donc qu'il constitue toujours un danger pour Gotham et ses habitants. De quoi serait-il capable s'il prenait conscience de l'échec cuisant de son plan ? De tout. Absolument tout. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour se venger de cet affront, et la récidive serait pire encore que sa première tentative.

Il ne saisissait pas, dans ces dramatiques conditions, comment les autorités parvenaient à remiser sa capture et l'attestation de son décès au second plan. Comment la GCPD osait considérer que brandir sa carcasse sous les yeux des citoyens n'avait rien d'urgent. Comment leurs dirigeants en étaient arrivés à estimer qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un épisode clos et convenu ; que personne parmi les rescapés de cette énorme prise d'otages ne désirerait poser les yeux sur son visage éteint pour s'assurer que la menace était bel et bien écartée.

Ainsi, tristement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où Bane se terrait, mort ou vif. Pour le moment le ravitaillement et l'acheminement des blessés accaparaient tant et si bien la population qu'on ne protestait pas encore contre les cachotteries du gouvernement. Mais viendrait un jour où, enfin repus et rétablis, chaque citoyen sourcillerait en se rappelant que leur sécurité reposait sur une savante omission.

Il inspira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux poisseux, le front collé à la vitre voilée de buée. Il présumait qu'il aurait dû enfouir ces soupçons, goûter humblement au miracle de leur affranchissement, ne plus s'emmêler les méninges en pessimistes prédictions. Mais une sourde anxiété lui nouait perpétuellement les tripes. D'où lui venait ce pressentiment, d'ailleurs ? Si les mercenaires de Bane avaient emporté son corps, s'ils avaient disparu en laissant Gotham dans l'ignorance pour préserver une fraction de la terreur qu'ils s'étaient tant escrimés à instaurer, le péril ne prendrait jamais forme. Il y avait donc une chance sur deux pour que ses concitoyens ne gardent de ces meurtriers qu'un atroce souvenir, sans que plus jamais l'ombre de Bane n'obscurcisse leurs jours.

Une chance sur deux pour qu'il respire encore, quelque part dans les entrailles de la ville, dans une planque sordide des Narrows, à l'abri des regards et de l'agitation ; patientant sagement pour mieux cerner leurs nombreuses failles et les briser de nouveau. Étrangement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, c'était en faveur de cette deuxième option qu'il penchait.

On toqua à la porte. Avec des gestes lourds il se détourna de la fenêtre et contourna son bureau sans dessus-dessous. À peine eut-il ouvert le battant sur le visage tendu de Miss Nemo que le brouhaha lui sauta aux oreilles. Les relents d'antiseptique couvraient par vagues successives l'odeur entêtante de la fumée, de la suie et de la poussière diluées dans la neige fondue. Des familles entières se pressaient en rangs serrés le long du corridor. Bébés, grands-pères, adolescents, tous agglutinés sous la lumière crue des néons dans l'attente d'une consultation, d'un petit comprimé, d'un gobelet de café fumant. Pas de cris pourtant, pas de larmes. Beaucoup de sourires s'échappaient des écharpes, quelques gloussements résonnaient de mur en mur alors que dehors le ronron des camions et des hélicoptères rythmait la première nuit de leur reconstruction. Il aurait aimé se réjouir de mine si confiantes, si polies, si courtoises ; il aurait aimé croire que leur sérénité et leur liberté chèrement reconquises effaceraient les heures nécessaires à les réparer, mais sur sa langue crépitait toujours cet arrière-goût amer dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

— Il y a un patient pour vous, l'informa Uma.

Il en comptait mille, mais à en juger par la mine grave de Miss Nemo il n'était aucunement question des quidams amassés dans le couloir. Il s'effaça alors pour la laisser entrer, mais Uma fit non de la tête et désigna l'accueil d'un mouvement du menton. Il scruta à son tour le guichet, perplexe, et y repéra un homme à la constitution fragile, habillé d'un ensemble vert du plus parfait mauvais goût. Il l'examina longuement, persuadé de l'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois de calme relatif que Gotham avait traversés. Ce fut seulement quand l'homme pivota dans leur direction et lui adressa un salut énergique que les connexions s'effectuèrent dans sa mémoire, et il ordonna à Uma de le lui envoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard l'homme se faufilait à l'intérieur de son office sous les coups d'œil curieux des réfugiés.

Il l'invita poliment à s'asseoir sur la chaise bancale qui faisait face à son propre siège et s'installa pour le contempler un instant. Harassé, les prunelles mouchetées de paillettes argentées que la fatigue agitait devant le décor, il s'efforça de superposer son image avec celle qu'il conservait de leur ultime face-à-face. Il lui sembla que l'homme avait encore maigri. Ses cheveux roux et ternes étaient si pâles qu'on verrait bientôt au travers, et l'ancienne beauté qui habitait sa figure fine aux pommettes saillantes avait totalement déserté ses traits tirés. Seuls ses yeux, bien que souligné de cernes, pétillaient encore dans ses orbites creusées. Il supporta leur éclat déplacé le plus longtemps possible, nullement impressionné par son allure, ses manières, sa présence même qui n'avait pourtant pas manqué de le surprendre.

Puis, presque malgré lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur son agenda ouvert sur le sous-main. Sa secrétaire n'avait pas jugé utile d'inscrire ses récentes interventions sur son calendrier – la médecine de masse ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de protocoles, et puisqu'en ces temps de crise aucun de ses patients clandestins ne lui fournissait ni nom ni rétribution monétaire il pensait pouvoir s'épargner la peine d'en tenir le registre. Il fut néanmoins étonné de trouver quelques patronymes familiers à la page du jour, souvenir lointain d'un rendez-vous pris lorsque le monde ne courait pas encore à sa perte. Bien évidemment aucun de ses clients habituels ne s'était présenté aux consultations prévues ce jour-là – morts dans les émeutes, absorbés par d'autres tracas que leur bilan de santé, ou simplement assez sensés pour supposer que tous les médecins du Gotham General seraient réquisitionnés sur d'autres fronts. Aucun, sauf cet homme, qui le dévisageait franchement, un petit sourire enfilé sur les lèvres.

— M. Nashton, précisa-t-il en allongeant un index vers l'agenda. Je suis un peu en retard. Des bouchons sur la voie rapide.

Il ferma le carnet d'un coup sec et Nashton retomba au fond de sa chaise, d'autant plus amusé. Sa visite surprise – si l'on pouvait la qualifier de « surprise », étant donné que sa venue était l'une des rares choses qu'il ait planifié avant l'ébullition – semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Puisqu'il supposait qu'on ne bondissait pas spontanément de joie à l'idée de débattre de son hypertension ou de ses calculs rénaux avec un chirurgien, il en déduisait que c'était plutôt le trait d'esprit sous-jascent qui lui inspirait une telle liesse – de toute évidence il avait espéré occasionner ce genre de réaction en apparaissant comme une fleur au milieu de la foule des petites gens.

Il ne savait guère quoi faire de lui : le congédier, alors qu'il était lui-même malade, prioritaire de surcroit si on se basait sur leurs précédents arrangements ? Non, l'éthique et la logique voulaient qu'il lui accorde une part de son temps – et ce quelles que soient ses motivations à honorer leur engagement malgré le chaos qui engourdissait la ville. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher de préférer écouter son diagnostic plutôt que de demeurer chez lui, ni le chasser sous prétexte qu'il s'avérait assez déviant pour se souvenir d'un rendez-vous médical en pleine guerre civile. Il pianota alors son nom sur le clavier, chercha son dossier dans les banques de données et l'ouvrit d'un clic de souris. Soudain la raison de son piteux bilan physique devint criante : cancer, phase terminale. Le pire sans doute fut qu'il ne se reprocha pas un seul instant d'avoir oublié que cet homme, si bizarre, si étonnant, était mourant.

— Alors, docteur ?

Le silence s'éternisa tandis qu'il pesait ses mots, ses yeux brûlants parcourant les résultats de ses examens sans en prendre réelle connaissance, ses réflexions trébuchant inlassablement sur les mêmes obstacles. Il n'avait d'ordinaire aucun mal à procéder à ce genre d'annonce, mais le ridicule de la situation le freinait considérablement. N'était-il pas extrêmement stupide d'agoniser des mois durant des suites d'une chimiothérapie inutile quand cet homme aurait pu périr cent fois dans les tranchées ? N'était-il pas affreusement ironique de mourir à petit feu quand tant de balles perdues auraient pu le faucher au cours des dernières semaines ?

Son bureau lui fit soudain l'effet de s'être détaché du monde, nageant sur l'écume, balloté au rythme de la houle. La table d'auscultation, les armoires lumineuses, les rangements métalliques, tout paraissait rouler d'un bord à l'autre d'une cale malmenée par les rouleaux. L'épuisement, comme sa lassitude face aux problèmes de M. Nashton, finissaient de lui embrouiller les sens et les pensées. Et pour la première fois depuis la proclamation de l'état d'urgence, il souhaita se trouver n'importe où sauf ici.

Il consentit enfin à délaisser les lignes mouvantes de pixels et saisit l'écran plat qu'il pivota vers M. Nashton pour lui exposer les clichés de son scanner cérébral. Celui-ci se pencha vivement, sourcils froncés, nez plissé dans une attitude aussi circonspecte qu'intéressée, et un nouveau sourire pointa à la commissure de ses lèvres :

— Je suis censé deviner ce que j'ai ?

Il plongea une main dans la poche de poitrine de sa blouse et en extirpa un stylo qu'il pointa sur la masse claire nettement visible dans la partie intérieure de son hémisphère droit.

— Comment vous avez su que j'adorais les mimes ? railla M. Nashton.

Il le transperça d'un regard grave en s'écartant doucement. Nashton le jaugea scrupuleusement avant de se reporter sur l'image tremblotante dont la lueur artificielle accentuait les premières rides ciselées au coin de ses paupières :

— Soit c'est une vilaine tâche, soit c'est une tumeur.

La grimace du médecin lui confirma que la propreté de ses équipements n'était pas à remettre en cause. M. Nashton continua à le lorgner de ses prunelles débordantes de malice, visiblement plus enchanté par ses boutades que bouleversé par la tragédie qu'elles masquaient piteusement, et il assista à son déni sans ciller ni déglutir. Il lui faudrait des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être pour embrasser tout à fait la vérité. Inévitable, cruelle, implacable, la mort lui ouvrirait bientôt des bras froids pour l'engloutir. Et rien de ce qu'il dirait ou ferait ne le délivrerait jamais du poignant sentiment de trahison qui nous envahissait en réalisant que notre propre corps nous précipitait dans les ombres.

— C'est opérable ?

Après tout on ne l'aurait pas envoyé chez un chirurgien chevronné si sa contribution se limitait à cette déclaration. N'est-ce pas ?

Il évalua sa réponse. Dans ce cas précis les risques de complications durant l'intervention dépassaient de loin les chances de rémission, quand bien même le traitement préparatoire ne l'aurait pas achevé avant de passer sur le billard. Mais il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait bien plus que quelques statistiques arbitraires pour convaincre un malade de l'inefficacité d'une telle entreprise : beaucoup préféraient tenter le coup, ne serait-ce que pour disparaître avec la conviction d'avoir déployé tous les moyens disponibles afin d'en réchapper. En règle générale, pourtant, il refusait rarement d'entretenir leur fol espoir – tout simplement parce que ces opérations, bien qu'utopiques, avaient le mérite certain de renflouer son salaire déjà avantageux. Si bien qu'elles figuraient régulièrement au menu de son planning.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait des dizaines d'enfants sous-alimentés et d'engelures à soigner, demain ce seraient les nombreuses autres plaies d'une société brisée qu'il devrait nettoyer, et il n'avait dans ces conditions ni le temps ni l'énergie de se consacrer à une cause perdue. Pas assez de docteurs, pas assez de recours, pas assez de rentabilité en ce qui concernait les pauvres hères qui avaient d'ores et déjà un pied dans la tombe. Il croisa alors les doigts devant lui, paré à lui soumettre ces exactes réticences, sans délicatesse superflue, sans mensonge réconfortant. M. Nashton n'accepterait sans doute pas qu'on juge sa vie si négligeable, il ne tolèrerait sûrement pas de l'entendre suggérer que son existence ne valait ni le coût ni la peine que son médecin cherche à accomplir l'impossible pour lui. Mais ainsi allaient les choses en cette période troublée.

Il inspira à petites goulées, rassemblant les paroles les plus justes, façonnant son ton le plus cordial, et s'apprêta à l'acculer au pied du mur. Ce fut à cet instant que les premiers coups de feu retentirent.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de concert, bondissant sur leurs pieds tandis qu'au-dehors les rires légers et les conversations aimables fanaient en un concert de cris terrorisés et de pleurs intarissables. Miss Nemo pénétra alors le bureau en trombe, ployant sous son propre élan, les yeux écarquillés en un avertissement silencieux tandis qu'un cortège de hurlements se déversait dans son sillage. Aucun n'eut l'opportunité de formuler une interrogation, aucun n'eut même le loisir de proférer une injure. Puis enfin, quand tous les innocents furent morts au-dehors, leurs bourreaux apparurent dans l'encadrement.

Le premier homme braqua son fusil sur Uma. Le second prit M. Nashton en joue. Le troisième, un homme à l'air maussade et aux joues rongées par une barbe hirsute, avança d'un pas vif vers le médecin pour le saisir par le bras :

— Vous êtes le docteur Elliot ?

Il acquiesça.

— Alors venez avec nous.

Courageux, ou trop éberlué pour réagir, il obéit sans broncher, sans trembler, sans frémir tandis qu'on entraînait Uma et M. Nashton derrière lui. Il ne ralentit pas en débouchant dans le couloir, en enjambant les cadavres, en glissant sur le sang. Il ne freina pas en frottant ses manches aux projections rosâtres qui constellaient les murs jadis immaculés. Quand le chef des mercenaires lui demanda où se situait le bloc le plus proche, il indiqua la direction des ascenseurs sans songer un seul instant à les duper. Il ne lança aucun regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son infirmière et son patient accusaient le choc – Uma reniflait, M. Nashton haletait – il n'implora pas ses kidnappeurs de le relâcher, il ne se soucia même pas des balles qu'ils logèrent dans les caméras de surveillance ni des témoins qu'ils abattirent sur leur passage. Durant leur progression, le long de ce macabre parcours du combattant, il demeura uniquement concentré sur la fièvre qui grimpait à la sortie des escaliers de secours.

Sur un brancard de fortune, baignant dans son sang, un homme à la carrure impressionnante luttait contre les ténèbres qui l'étranglaient. Ses bras aux muscles marbrés de veines moulinaient l'air comme pour s'arracher à quelques entraves invisibles. Si son visage était toujours prisonnier d'un masque complexe, on avait débarrassé son torse de ses vêtements, révélant un trou bouillonnant dans ses entrailles. Il ne reconnaissait rien d'humain dans ce corps lacéré, dans ces grondements humides, dans ces yeux fous qui balayaient le plafond dans un ballet hypnotisant. Alors, enfin, quelque chose s'éveilla en lui. De la peur, oui. Un peu de satisfaction morbide, également : il avait visé juste. Et si cette constatation le tétanisait, elle prouvait par ailleurs que son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

— Passez devant.

Il pressa le bouton d'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard on déplaçait précautionneusement Bane à l'intérieur avant d'y rassembler les otages. Dans l'espace réduit décuplé par trois miroirs fendus les râles de Bane prirent des proportions insoutenables, avalèrent le roulis des machines, réduisirent le carillon cristallin des étages à un simple mirage. Ce fut avec un soulagement mal dissimulé qu'ils se déversèrent par les portes béantes, le long des galeries souterraines désertes, vierges de carnages, sourdes au désordre de la ville, aussi déconnectées de la réalité que ne l'avait été son bureau avant que l'horreur ne s'y épanche brusquement.

Il les guida jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Les hommes de Bane le hissèrent bientôt sur la table tandis qu'on alignait Miss Nemo et M. Nashton au mur opposé, mains sur la nuque, tête basse sous le couvert de leurs gardes. Il n'eut alors besoin d'aucune directive, d'aucune pression de canon entre les omoplates pour appréhender le rôle qui lui incombait dorénavant. Résigné, il crocheta le regard du chef, qui l'accompagna dans la salle voisine où il se lava et s'habilla aussi prestement que possible. Masqué, ganté, il prit soin de quêter l'accord muet de son escorte à chaque geste effectué, puis revint au chevet de Bane qui n'en finissait plus de rugir.

Soudain il se trouva pris sous la lumière de la lampe dont le faisceau aveuglant décorait sa blessure de milliers de joyaux. Alors il hésita, une seconde, une seule, avant que sa raison ne le ramène sur le droit chemin. À la moindre fourberie ces hommes exécuteraient Uma et M. Nashton. L'exécuteraient lui. Il se surprit à songer que le meurtre pur et simple constituerait une alternative acceptable à la lente déchéance de son patient cancéreux, mais au fond ce n'était pas de lui dont il se préoccupait ; pas plus que de la frêle infirmière qui sanglotait à ses côtés. Seulement de sa petite personne, dont la valeur avait pris une dimension toute neuve sous le feu croisé des viseurs lasers. Il aurait pourtant été tellement aisé de trancher une artère, de pincer un nerf, d'entailler un ventricule en feignant de le secourir. Lui-même ne distinguait plus rien dans cet amas de chairs en charpie, de muscles froissés et d'os fêlés ; qui pourrait lui reprocher de l'avoir sciemment assassiné ?

Bane éructa alors un mélange de sang et de salive qui suinta de son respirateur pour lui couler dans le cou. Pourtant, sous ses borborygmes inintelligibles, il crut capter un mince filet de voix, et il s'arcbouta pour approcher une oreille prudence de sa bouche.

— T... Ta... Talia.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Leur leader s'était avancé et, aussi stupéfait que tourmenté, se pencha à son tour auprès de son maître pour tenter de décrypter ses délires.

— Talia...

— Talia est morte, monsieur, dit-il à demi-mots.

— NON !

Bane succomba à une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux sous le contact impuissant de la paume que son second appuyait sur son épaule pour le maintenir couché.

— Et le... Ba... Batman...

— Il est mort aussi.

— Vous croyez ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers M. Nashton. S'il fixait toujours la paroi carrelée, doigts croisés à l'arrière du crâne, sa voix avait recouvré ses intonations arrogantes. Uma lui décocha un regard affolé, redoutant probablement que son audace ne leur vaille d'être tous deux massacrés. Mais le chef des mercenaires se contenta de se raidir, le front barré d'un pli nerveux, le poing fermé sur la crosse de son arme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? On a vu la bombe exploser.

Exploser, oui. Loin à l'horizon, sans corps mutilés, sans verre brisé, sans tours rompues, à des années-lumières du spectacle qu'ils avaient échafaudé. Bane émit un grognement guttural, seul témoignage de la rage qui palpitait encore dans ses veines à l'évocation de sa défaite.

— On croyait aussi que vous étiez mort, répondit Nashton en s'inclinant calmement pour s'adresser à Bane. Or vous nous avez prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Un mince sourire lui échappa. Puis, dans un murmure, comme s'il désirait que seul Bane ne le capte, il conclut :

— De plus Bruce Wayne est un homme plein de ressources.

Un froid glacial s'abattit sur leur petite assemblée. Dans le silence gluant, il put enfin percevoir les battements frénétiques de son cœur cognant contre ses côtes, martelant ses tempes, compressant son cerveau à chaque assaut de son pouls contre son organisme malmené. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il se sentit parfaitement éveillé. Lucide. Éclairé. La situation lui apparut sous un jour nouveau, et tout sembla s'agencer sous ses yeux. Bruce Wayne. Le Batman.

— Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? insista le mercenaire. D'où vous tenez ces infos ?

M. Nashton lui renvoya un rictus goguenard. Il venait de se garantir le plus sûr des sursis : tant qu'il restait susceptible de leur livrer le moindre renseignement au sujet de leur ennemi, sa vie serait préservée – un comble quand on le savait déjà condamné par la maladie. Mais son médecin, cramponné au bord de la table, le latex de ses gants déjà souillé de sang, ne saisissait encore que la surface de ses intentions. Rien d'autre ne l'atteignait. Rien hormis l'idée de connaître enfin l'identité de l'homme qui s'était si longtemps caché sous se costume grotesque.

— Barsad !

Le mercenaire tressauta à l'invective de son supérieur et se désintéressa de Nashton pour revenir à sa hauteur. Bane l'empoigna alors par le col de sa chemise, attirant son visage tout contre le sien, plantant ses yeux exorbités dans les prunelles sombres de son second.

— Nyssa...

— Monsieur...

— Nyssa !

Son bras retomba à son côté, ses membres se détendirent, et Bane sombra dans l'inconscience. Longtemps son subordonné demeura immobile, l'œil hagard, s'efforçant si furieusement d'analyser le discours décousu de son maître qu'il pouvait imaginer les rouages s'activant dans son esprit.

— Soignez-le ! aboya-t-il quand il émergea des méandres que les obscurs propos de Bane avaient cousus sur le canevas déjà tortueux de ses déductions.

On envoya Uma l'assister, on souligna l'urgence d'un mouvement de fusil, mais une fois armé de ses compresses, une fois livré à ses seules compétences face à la mission insurmontable qu'on lui avait confiée, il demeura paralysé. Il examinait toujours Nashton, il étudiait toujours son sourire mielleux, il cherchait toujours sur sa figure fatiguée la confirmation que ses accusations étaient fondées. Tant de choses dépendaient de cette vérité. Tout, à bien y réfléchir, découlerait directement des pistes lancées par cet homme singulier qui avait adroitement tiré son épingle du jeu en prenant de court ses kidnappeurs. Et s'ils avaient dans l'immédiat d'autres priorités que celle d'étayer ses hypothèses, si le nom de Bruce Wayne danserait à l'orée de leurs tracas sans les obséder jusqu'à ce que Bane soit définitivement tiré d'affaire, lui ne pouvait remiser ce détail au second plan dans l'attente d'un moment plus propice.

Alors il lui fallait trancher, et vite. Prétendre que les tissus de Bane étaient trop endommagés pour espérer un prompt rétablissement ne satisferait pas ses hommes, se soustraire à leurs exigences leur vaudrait de se faire trouer le cuir sans cérémonie. Ainsi, s'il échouait, il perdrait son unique chance de soutirer davantage d'indices à Nashton – et la vie, très accessoirement. Que craignait-il donc ? Pourquoi frissonnait-il ? Où se situait le choix si obéir constituait sa seule opportunité d'obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Sous ses yeux Bane glissait peu à peu vers le néant, et il prenait conscience à mesure qu'il s'éloignait qu'aucune honte ne l'éperonnait à l'idée de participer au sauvetage de cet homme, de ce monstre, de ce fléau qui avait si souvent failli conduire à leur destruction. Pire encore, il n'éprouvait qu'une mince appréhension à la perspective de déclencher sa terrible revanche en le secourant, de permettre son implacable croisade pour laver le nom de cette mystérieuse Talia dans le sang impur des citoyens de Gotham en le guérissant. Car M. Nashton avait percé une porte dans un mur aveugle, car Bane en détenait la clef, car rien ne comptait en-dehors de cette voie tracée vers son propre passé. Rien ne le retenait plus, alors. Et il sut que seule l'excitation était responsable de sa fébrilité.

Il se revit, campé derrière la fenêtre, observant le joyeux tumulte de la cité exaltée alors que les ferries vomissaient les containers à quai. Il avait humé ce vent de tempête, écho lointain d'une bombe larguée trop près des côtes, promesses d'épreuves à venir, fables de renaissance prochaine, rumeurs de tortures plus horribles encore. Combien avaient prêté l'oreille à ce bruit ? Combien y avaient accordé le moindre crédit alors que ce matin tous les habitants des environs se savaient perdus, alors que la libération était survenue, alors qu'ils se pensaient tous secourus maintenant ?

Peu, ils étaient peu à ne pas avoir totalement relâché leur vigilance quand le blocus était tombé, peu à avoir guetté les premiers signes d'un revers. Bane aurait survécu aux combats. Le Batman aurait orchestré sa sortie avant de griller dans l'explosion censée ravager la ville. Voilà les quelques mots glanés dans la bouche des méfiants, ou des plus avisés. Lui, docteur Thomas Elliot, faisait partie de la première catégorie de soupçonneux. L'autre, Edward Nashton, faisait partie de la seconde catégorie de croyants. Mais s'ils avaient réservé leur jugement aucun n'avait pressenti qu'ils seraient bientôt impliqués dans ce bouleversement à peine évoqué, qu'ils relayeraient à leur tour la rumeur grondante de la révolte, et que leurs deux perspectives se recouperaient en un point.

Ils étaient loin d'être sauvés.


End file.
